


Wild in the Streets

by Sir_fucks_up_a_lot



Category: The Get Down (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Modern AU, Reckless Driving, omfggfhgf these 2 dumb idiots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 21:29:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10839816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sir_fucks_up_a_lot/pseuds/Sir_fucks_up_a_lot
Summary: Thor teaches Dizzee how to drive (kinda)





	Wild in the Streets

**Author's Note:**

> My first TGD fic! This is based on a thing I saw on tumblr. I'm kinda new to this whole writing fanfiction thing or at least posting ...um my style of writing tends to be more...austere? So trying to write something soft and light hearted is kinda outta my area of expertise lmao. Also! The title is from that one song in the soundtrack but it really has no connection I just suck at titles.

Thor was teaching him how to drive, or at least making a valiant effort.

They were in the middle of a street in Thor’s beaten up, old as hell Ford Fiesta and Dizzee could feel the vibrations and humming of the engine beneath his hands. It almost seemed skittish to him or would have seemed if it was sentient. Dizzee smiled at the thought, his grin widening when he thought about how fearless he was on the stage but this? _This_ scared the shit out of him.   

He realized that Thor’s voice had turned into a distant hum and he startled out of his thoughts, realizing that he had completely zoned out for at least the past minute as Thor went over the basics with him.

“What?”

Thor glanced at him, an exasperated but mostly fond look on his face, “Release the brakes dude.” The car lurched forward with alarming speed and Dizzee slammed down on the brakes again to avoid crashing into the neat row of cars in front of them, the abrupt stop slamming them forwards and then backwards in their seats violently.

“But ease up on the accelerator Dizz!”

Dizzee could feel his heart hammering away in his chest, he turned over to see Thor clutching at the armrests, pressed flat to the back of his seat and eyes wide with alarm.  Thor let out a nervous laugh, “You haven’t forgotten everything I’ve taught you so far have you?”

Dizzee scowled down at the steering wheel, “I don’t think this is a good idea,” he said sullenly.

“Nah,” said Thor with a soft smile, “you’re just too tense, _relax_ man, it’s just a car its not gonna bite you.” Dizzee looked at his hands on the steering wheel and noticed that his grip on it was so tense that the knuckles had turned white, he inhaled deeply and forced them to relax.

“Alright, now let go of the brakes, slowly! Get your foot away from the accelerator! Just one foot remember?” He did as Thor said and steered away from the neat row of cars. _Jesus_ , his palms were sweaty. He stopped the car and rubbed them absentmindedly on his jeans and was about to put them back on the steering wheel when Thor caught his fingers and pressed a quick kiss to his knuckles with a reassuring smile.

“Alright go again, its ok Dizz I’m right here.” Dizzee let out a shaky sigh before letting go of the brakes again. The car lurched forward again, if slightly, but as he was driving he managed to keep it at a mostly slow, smooth pace and mostly straight. He let out a shuddering breath as he felt himself relax, _this isn’t so bad, this is fun_ , he told himself firmly.

“Ok I want you to steer the car that way,” said Thor pointing at a different street, “Slow on the curves ok? And watch out for the parked cars.” Dizzee frowned as he turned the wheel, annoyed with how slowly the car turned, it always made him nervous about crashing into something.

“Dizzee don’t cross your arms like that, “Thor chided. Dizzee pressed down on the brakes again to avoid driving into the line of parked cars as the car turned too much to the right.

“ _Fuck dammit!_ ”

Thor laughed again, the sound making his chest feel warm, “Its ok Dizz, just back up a little, go slow.” “How do I…”

“Switch gears, look at the dashboard.” He righted himself and started driving down the street again but he was _crooked_. Goddammit. He stopped the car and leaned back against his seat with a frustrated sigh.

“Dude, _relax_ , don’t hold the wheel so tight… no don’t let them hover either.” “…Like that?” “Yeah…yeah you’re doing fine.”

This went on for a while with Thor occasionally directing him to make a turn here or there and to remind him to stop hunching over the wheel.

“Alright make a turn here.” Dizzee startled, “But then I’ll be driving on a main street!”  “It’s ok there’s never a lot of traffic around this time of the day anyways.” Dizzee made sure to look both ways before turning and sure enough the street was mostly empty. Fortunately.

He noticed he was going crooked again, too close to the other lane for comfort, and was about to right himself when Thor placed his hand gently over his on the steering wheel, “Here, you’re a little tense.” The warmth of Thor’s hand made something in his chest stutter and wondered if Thor would ever stop making his heart feel like it was about to jump out of his chest, he hoped not.

He risked a look and saw Thor looking at him at him with something like awe. There was a dopey smile on his face and Dizzee felt his face heat up and for a moment he was unsure if Thor would kiss him, out here in the middle of the road where anyone could see.

And then he remembered he was _driving_.

He tore his eyes away from Thor’s face just in time to see the traffic light turn red, but by then it was already too late.

“Shit! Step on it!” Dizzee didn’t know what sound tore its way out from his throat but he thought he heard someone cackle from across the street.

“Ok! Ok slow down and park here!” Dizzee didn’t even bother parking right he just wanted the car to stop moving, he wanted _out_. Never again. Nope. Besides him he could hear Thor breathing raggedly and the see the way his fingers dug painfully into the armrests. Thor turned to look at him, his pupils so dilated that Dizzee could just barely see the blue of his eyes.

They stared at each other for a few seconds before Dizzee let out an involuntary snort at the look on Thor’s face. Thor shot him a look, still clutching at the seat, confusion written all over his face and this only sent Dizzee into an involuntary fit of giggles, from Thor’s face or from what had just happened he didn’t know. Thor let out a soft snort and before they knew it they were both laughing uncontrollably.

“So much for teaching me how to drive,” Dizzee chuckled. “I’m sorry,” Thor gasped, “I should have been paying better attention.” Looking at him then, relaxed, with a hand placed over his stomach and eyes closed blissfully, made a sudden wave of affection surge up in Dizzee’s chest. Impulsively, he leaned forward and placed a kiss on the gentle curve of Thor’s lips and Thor placed a hand on the nape of his neck to steady him before deepening the kiss. He realized absentmindedly that they should probably move unless they wanted to run the risk of anyone pointing them out or even recognizing them but he couldn’t find it in himself to give a damn.

They’d done enough driving for now.


End file.
